Benutzer Diskussion:PerryH/Archiv
Nicht signiert (erl.) Kommentare unangemeldeter Benutzer bzw. von Leuten, die ihre Beiträge auf meiner Diskussionsseite nicht signieren, landen hier oder werden von mir kommentarlos gelöscht. Deutschland liegt auf der Achse des Bösen Der Weißwurstäquator teilt das Land in zwei Hälften: Nord- und Süddeutschland. Diesen haben die Deutschen mithilfe eines Wassergrabens kenntlich gemacht (Main). Dichtbewaldete Gebiete halten sich die Waage mit Acker- und Grasland. thumb|300px --PerryH 15:07, 15. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Alte Xoomer-Tankstelle (erl.) Ich habe den Satz von dir entfernt, weil in ALLEN Garagen die dem Spieler gehören ALLE Fahrzeuge die dort reinpassen (außer den Geisterautos) repairert werden. TheCell90 09:25, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Uups =) Das wusste ich bisher gar nicht, danke für den Tipp! Habe einen dementsprechenden Hinweis bisher nicht gefunden in der Wikia. Vielleicht sollte man ihn an passenderer Stelle (evtl auf der Seite Garagen) ergänzen? PerryH 11:54, 10. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Tipp für die Diskussionsseiten (erl.) Wenn du jemanden auf einer Diskussionsseite direkt ansprechen willst, ohne dass es zu Missverständnissen kommt, dann benutze einfach die Abkürzung: "@(Benutzer)". Ausgesprochen heißt dies at (Benutzer) (dt. an (Benutzer). Für (Benutzer) setzt du den Namen des Users ein: Beispiel: "@PerryH: Text der nur von PerryH beantwortet werden soll" Diese Hilfestellung ist im Web weit verbreitet. Nur so als Tipp, da ich das kleine Missverständnis auf der Diskussionsseite von MatthiasM entdeckt habe. Ich hoffe ich konnte dir helfen ;) 501.legion 13:08, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Wie Dir vielleicht schon aufgefallen ist, benutzen wir hier auf den Diskussionsseiten im Wiki üblicherweise eine Art hierarchische Baumstruktur für Threads (engl. für Diskussionsstränge), wie sie seit den Anfängen des Usenets üblich und gebräuchlich ist. Bei einem Splitting oder mehreren Antworten wird mit Hilfe von passenden Einrückungen (z.B. durch Tabs oder Absatz-Einzug) der Bezug verdeutlicht, ohne dass es einer namentlichen Ansprache des Bezogenen bedarf, aber Danke für deinen Beitrag. --PerryH 13:56, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::Das System mit den Einzügen, im Bereich außerhalb von HTML auch Tabs, ist mir bekannt, aber den meisten Benutzern nicht bekannt. Daher bevorzuge ich die "at"-Abkürzung, versuche aber gleichzeitig die Diskussion übersichtlicher mit Einzügen zu gestalten. Aber mal ehrlich: Die Funktion für die Einrückung/Einzug ist sehr gut versteckt und im Quelltext-Editor, ohne Kenntnis der ":"-Schreibweise, nicht zu finden. Ein weiteres Manko, welches man bestimmt lösen könnte, wenn das Team von wikia mal Zeit hat :D ::Nun denn, ich würde dir aber empfehlen auch @ bei derartigen Diskussionen mit Queranfragen (nein, dieses Wort existiert im Deutschen nicht, aber ich denke du weißt was ich damit meine ;) ) mit einzubinden. 501.legion 15:09, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) RE: Koffein und so (erl.) Ich bin halt auf diesen Eintrag auf deiner Seite gestoßen: Seiten, die nicht auf die eigentlich gemeinte Seite verlinken, sondern auf eine Seite zur Begriffsklärung und hab mich mal an die Arbeit gemacht, da in Bayern heute schulfrei ist :D Christoph 20:29, 17. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Monobook Skin (erl.) Hallo, solltest du eine Abneigung gegenüber dem neuen Design/Layout haben, empfiehle ich dir, auf Monobook umzustellen. So hast du zwar ein recht angestaubtes Design von Anno dazumal, aber es wird leichter für dich sein als das neueste. Zaibatsu 17:03, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Oder wir packen es mal an, das Layout des GTA Wikis an die neue "Herausforderungen" anzupassen :P :(Oder Avatar mal gehörig damit auf Nerven gehen -> siehe WOWWiki) --Perry 17:55, 25. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Alter (erl.) Wie alt bist du eigentlich? Du scheinst ja nicht gerade unter 16 zu sein. Christoph 14:54, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Hm, sagen wir mal so: Manche in meinem Alter haben schon Enkelkinder :D Genügt dir das als Antwort? ;) --Perry 15:05, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : Naja, wenn man RTL glaubt, kannst du auch erst 30 sein :D. Aber ja, so in etwa habe ich dich eingeschätzt. Christoph 15:14, 28. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Redirects (erl.) Hi, Du hattest versucht, bei der leeren Kategorie:Dörfer, die Seite auf Kategorie:Ortschaften zu verlinken. Dazu zwei Hinweis: Das Redirect geht mit #redirect:Ziel Wenn das Ziel allerdings eine Kategorie ist, musst Du #redirect:Kategorie:Ziel schreiben. Wikia ist da leicht irreführend, da hier das Kategorie nicht vor dem Titel steht und somit leichter übersehen wird. MfG: Makarius 07:20, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Danke für den Supertipp, den werde ich sicher noch brauchen! Btw. wo bist DU denn abgeblieben, alter Wikipedianer? ;) Leute wie dich, die sich auch mal um ein vernünftiges Kategoriesystem kümmern (und nicht nur auf die Rangliste schielen) könnte das etwas betagte GTA Wiki dringend brauchen :D Lg Perry 15:31, 10. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Profile (erl.) Hallo PerryH, dass die Personenprofile neuerdings an den Anfang des Artikels gestellt werden, ist neue Machart im Wiki? Zaibatsu 08:59, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :JA, ich finde, der Steckbrief zu einer Person (oder einem Charakter, wie es hier so schön heißt) gehört ganz nach oben, so wie es auch überall sonst Usus ist. Ich würde sogar noch einen Schritt weiter gehen und die Angaben im Profil mit einer Vorlage zusammenfassen. Es gibt ja eine dafür (siehe z.B. CJ), doch die müsste noch weiter angepasst werden. Wenn ich dazu komme, mache ich das mal in einem weiteren Schritt. Lg --Perry 12:14, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja, eine Vorlage wie im CJ-Artikel wäre gut. Aber vielleicht weniger grünlastig... Zaibatsu 13:44, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Moin, :::habt ihr zum Beispiel an so eine gedacht? :::MFG GTA SA FAN 14:16, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::Das kommt schon ganz gut hin, nur soll es eben eine Vorlage sein bzw. werden, damit wir später, bei einer eventuellen Designänderung für das GTA Wiki (z.B. auf andere Farben und Hintergünde), nicht wieder tausende von Seiten ändern müssen, sondern nur eine (1!) Vorlage. Gruß Perry 14:27, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::: Das mit der EINEN Vorlage wird schwierig...diese muss sehr allgemein gehalten werden. Artikel-Vorlagen liegen glaube ich in meinem Civilization noch rum http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif ::::::Ok, irgendwo im Nickelodeon Wiki liegt schon eine Vorlage, weiß aber leider den Link nicht. ::::::Habe den gefunden. Hier ist er. ::::::MFG GTA SA FAN 14:38, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Ich vermute mal, dass das zu speziell ist. Wollen wir eigentlich eine Vorlage für Personen oder was? Ein komplett allgemeingültige Vorlage ist unmöglich. ::::::: Was ist eigentlich mit dieser Vorlage? Einfach nur etwas abändern, oder? Vorlagen (erl.) Ich dachte eigentlich an die Vorlage:Charakter, nur ist die Änderung nicht in fünf Minuten passiert, wenn man es richtig machen will ;) Die Kunst ist, möglichst alle Farb-, Hintergrund-, Rahmen- und Rand-Einstellungen zu zentralisieren (in einer weiteren Vorlage, wie z.B. die für die Vorlage:Standardbox). Das erleichtert eine spätere Designänderung für das gesamt GTA-Wiki enorm!! Auch die ganzen Navigations-Vorlagen gehören überarbeitet. --Perry 15:12, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Hat irgendjemand gesagt, dass das in fünf Minuten erledigt sein soll? Ein vernünftiges Ergebnis braucht auch seine Zeit, das weiß sogar ich http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png (daher denke auch etwas länger über die Signatur-Lösung nach) RE Was soll das? (erl.) Was ist denn ? Ich bin noch nicht müde habe ein Kumpel da , der bei mir übernachtet und wir schauen ob man noch was bearbeiten kann.Wir haben halt auf Google passende Bilder gefunden und fügen sie ein.Dass habe ich auch geschrieben dass ich bei Artikeln was hinzufüge wenn es passt und dass mit den Kategorien , das hat Jan vorgeschlagen und nicht ich. Ich habe die Zuteillung der Kategorien auch nicht falsch gesehen und habe sie daher hinzugefügt. Und ich sage es nochmal die Punkte sind mir egal was würden die mir den bringen? Nico-Robbery 02:14, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Re: Stretch (erl.) Ich hab das Bild kommentarlos entfernt, weil man sonst nicht 'Bedford Point' hätte verlinken können. Ich wollte es aber nachträglich wieder einfügen, keine Sorge ;) Ich hätte was sagen sollen. Felix. 11:23, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) RE:Chat (Spielplatz GTA-Wiki) (erl.) Hallo PerryH, sorry, habe deine Nachricht erst jetzt gesehen. Zaibatsu 18:48, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Hallo (erl.) Hallo, auch meine offizielle Landessprache ist Spanisch, aber ich benutze Englisch, weil es unsere Amtssprache (obwohl ehrlich ich weiß nicht sehr gut Englisch sprechen), aber trotzdem vielen Dank für die Begrüßungen ist --Expicport 22:44, 4. Jan. 2011 (UTC) RE. Grand Theft Auto Fragen (erl.) Öhm, danke Perry. Wusste garnicht das du auch auf der Haupt-Wiki aktiv bist. 'türlich auch danke für's Lob. Wenn's von dir kommt muss es ja was heißen^^. Was ich aber sowieso mal loswerden wollte: Ich hätte beim besten Willen nicht gedacht, daß die Aufräumaktion irgendwas konstruktives schafft, aber nachdem ich mal einige Zeit gesehen hab', wie vor allem DU dich da reinkniest, was du dir da für 'ne Arbeit machst musste ich wohl oder übel meine Meinung ändern. Ich glaub' so gut sah die Wiki lange nicht mehr aus. Wirklich toll :) Cougar 13:19, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Re: Gewaltdarstellung (erl.) Tut mir leid, ich wollte damit keinen Schaden anrichten, mir ist dieser Paragraph bekannt, wusste aber nicht das sich dies auf jegliches Bildmaterial bezieht. Werde die Bilder umgehend enfernen. Drive-By 00:26, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Das Problem mit hochgeladenen Bilder ist: DU als normaler Benutzer kannst sie gar nicht mehr entfernen! Darum muss sich mal wieder einer unserer (ach so aufmerksamen) Admins kümmern, bevor wir alle Ärger mit dem Jugendschutz bekommen und sie uns den Laden hier dicht machen! :Btw. Warum antwortest du hier und nicht auf DEINER Disku? ICH lese sowieso ALLES :D ... und besonders gern dort weiter, wo ich selber poste ;) --Perry 00:42, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: Ja, Perry, ich bin schon da http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Nur bin ich meistens nicht mitten in der Nacht aktiv. :: Welche Bilder wären es denn, die gelöscht werden sollen? 501.legionDisku To-Do 09:17, 22. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Adminkandidatur (erl.) Für deine Stimme bedanke ich mich sehr. ^^ Allerdings hatte ich, um ganz ehrlich zu sein, gar nicht wirklich wahr genommen, das auch du kandidierst. Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Ziani15 Diskussion 13:07, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Re. Reine Werbung - kann gelöscht werden ;) (erl.) Perry, Perry, Perry... Du enttäuschst mich schwer. Lieblose Copy & Paste Kommentare von dir? Wo ist deine Fantasie geblieben? :p Cougar 13:58, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Nix da, mach mal die Augen auf, die sind alle personalisiert! :D --Perry 14:01, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: Na, ob man das als personalisiert werten kann... Ist ja auch egal, war sowieso nur Sarkasmus.^^ Cougar 14:03, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Des weiteren schreibe ich nur DIE Leute an, deren Meinung mir wirklich wichtg ist und DU bist einer davon! Kannst dich also geehrt fühlen :P --Perry 14:10, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :: <Diskussion 13:15, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Sperre (erl.) Ich wende mich mal an dich, da du momentan der aktivste Admin bist. Ich weiß wir hatten es bereits 10.000 Mal, aber nachdem GTA4Meister schon wieder den Artikel N.O.O.S.E. Cruiser verschandelt hat, indem er kurzerhand alle Leerzeichen zwischen den Punkten/Kommas entfernte, ist langsam eine Sperre angebracht. Wir haben ihn verwarnt - wieder und wieder. Aber er scheint ja nicht aufzuhören. Felix. 07:03, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Danke für die Info, unser Meister hat jetzt 3 Tage Zeit, über sein Verhalten nachzudenken! --Perry 08:55, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Neuer Look (erl.) Geht das neue Aussehen auf dich zurück? Wenn ja, meine Anerkennung, sieht verdammt gut aus. Allerdings sollte man am Cyan an den Seiten noch etwas ändern. Christoph 13:35, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ja und ja, die Seitenränder sind farbmäßig noch zu kräftig. Allerdings ist das eh nur ein Versuch und soll später durch ein Hintergrundbild ersetzt werden. Ich möchte euch dann aber alle mit einbeziehen, was das endgültige Layout angeht. Vielleicht machen wir dazu mal ein Topic im Forum auf?! --Perry 13:41, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Gerade geschehen. Christoph 14:08, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Shooter Master4 (erl.) Hey Perry, ich hab wieder wen zum Melden :D Der Benutzer:Shooter Master4 hat vorhin deine halbe Benutzerseite, drei Viertel deiner Diskussion und Steven000's Benutzerseite gelöscht. Ich hab ihn bereits verwarnt, aber ich denk mal ein Admin macht sich da besser. Da du recht häufig online bist, wende ich mich erst mal an dich. Felix. 11:39, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Danke fürs Rücksetzen. Für mich sieht es so aus, als ob hinter Benutzer:Shooter Master4 und dem von Avatar für immer gesperrten Benutzer:Steven000 der gleiche Vandale steckt. Belassen wir es vorläufig dabei. :Wenn er allerdings nochmals randaliert, kann er sich morgen wieder einen neuen Account zulegen! --Perry 13:32, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Verzeihung, habe ihn gerade schon für eine Woche gesperrt. Ist das zu lang oder soll ich komplett wieder entsperren? Ziani15 Diskussion 13:33, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich finde es gut. So hat er immerhin nicht die Chance, weiterzumachen. Sieht nicht so aus als ob der sich noch ändern wird. Felix. 13:47, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Na dann. Ich hasse so ’ne Leute. Ziani15 Diskussion 13:50, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Lasst am besten für heute gut sein, irgendwann werden auch diese Hohlköpfe begreifen, dass ein Wiki quasi unkaputtbar ist und es für andere Mitglieder relativ leicht ist, ihren Vandalismus wieder rückgängig zu machen. Die Sperre kann auch bleiben, macht in diesem Fall keinen großen Unterschied. --Perry 14:02, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Alles klar. --Ziani15 Diskussion 14:16, 2. Feb. 2011 (UTC) RE: GTA Serie (erl.) Komm mal runter... Mal abgesehen davon, daß dich soweit ich weiß niemand dazu gezwungen hat dir "Stunde um Stunde um die Ohren schlagen, um dieses olle Wiki mal wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen", hat auch niemand gesagt, daß du dir nix dabei gedach hast, oder? Fehler passieren nur leider jedem mal... Wie dem auch sei: dann erklär doch bitte mal dem kleinen dummen kerlchen hier, was ich an dieser Kategoriesierung nicht verstandene habe. Cougar 00:29, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Klick mal GANZ OBEN im Menü auf den Reiter Kategorien (ohne im Aufklappmenü runter zu scrollen), dann wirds dir vielleicht klarer. Alternativ kannst du auch Zaibatsu's Kommentar dazu nachlesen, da hat her er nämlich völlig recht. Außerdem befindet sich hier gerade vieles im Umbau, und wenn du dich beteiligen willst, herzlich gern! Solltest du nicht selber wissen, was man eventuell besser machen kann, warte einfach ab. Ich werde die Unterseiten der GTA Wiki:Aufräumaktion noch weiter ergänzen. Alternativ kann ich dir auch gerne eine Kopie von meinem To-do-Schmierzettel per email schicken ;) --Perry 00:44, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Unbedingt klarer wird's mir deswegen jetzt zwar nicht unbedingt... Soll mir recht sein, daß man in Zukunft nichtmehr auf die Kategorie GTA-Serie verlinkt, sondern auf die Seite (hab' ich soweit ich weiß auch immer so gemacht), aber warum wird die Seite dann zur Kategorie? Und mit der Kategorie: Kategorien "Dies ist die Oberkategorie aller Inhaltskategorien". Warum die Seite jetzt auf einmal zur Inhaltskategorie wird, versteh' ich jetzt auch nicht ganz... Wie dem auch sein, in letzter zeit blick ich sowieso immer weniger durch den Bürokratiejungel "GTA Wiki" durch, also lassen wir's von mir aus so stehn. Vieleicht klärt sich ja noch was durch die Aufräumaktion. Das mit dem To-do-Schmierzettel ist zwar nett von dir, aber nicht unbedingt nötig. Ich guck ein-zwei mal am Tag auf die Seite(n) der Aufräumaktion und dann fällt mir eben was Konstruktives ein, oder nicht. Aber explizit mit dem Thema verfassen werd' ich mich jetzt nicht. Cougar 13:54, 20. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :In neueren wikia-Wikis nennt sich diese Kategorie einfach Inhalt und ist quasi eine Art sortierter Index zu allen Inhaltsseiten (Artikeln). Leider lassen sich Kategorien nicht einfach umbenennen :( :Mal sehen, ob wir es schaffen, das Chaos soweit aufzuräumen, dass wir diese Kategorie später doch noch durch eine neue (mit einem passenderen Namen) ersetzen. Des weiteren hat wikia ja seit November wieder mal einiges verändert: Es gibt jetzt Related pages (Lies mehr) und Category galleries (Kategorie-Bildergalerien). Nun macht es dadurch noch mehr Sinn, wenigstens ein paar Leitartikel pro Kategorie aufzunehmen. :Zum Thema Bürokratie-Dschungel: Gerade DEN will keiner, und ICH schon gar nicht! Die Seite GTA Wiki:Aufräumaktion soll eigentlich nur eines sein: Eine zentrale Informations- und Hilfe-Seite für alle Benutzer, wenn es um Themen wie Aufräumen, Umbauen und Neugestalten usw. geht. Jeder ist eingeladen, mitzumachen und mit zu diskutieren, was die Zukunft des GTA-Wikis angeht. Gezwungen wird sowieso keiner, sich irgendwelche Bapperl auf seine Profilseite zu kleben oder eine Art Bearbeitungshistorie zu führen (was sowieso nicht meine Idee war). Mal sehen, was aus der ganzen Sache wird. --Perry 16:42, 21. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :: Zum Thema Aufräumer-Babel: Ja, das war meine Idee und diese fördert angeblich die Beteiligung und das Interesse fördern! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Ich habe ähnliche Ideen schon in anderen Wikis aufblühen sehen... :: Perry, könnten wir beim nächsten Mal das Projekt ausführlich mit dem Rest des Teams planen? Ich weiß, dass ich diese Aktion zu schnell gestartet habe http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif Sperre (erl.) Ist meine Sperrung jetzt vorbei, ich weiß das nämlich nicht so genau. Das wiki hat sich ja schon wieder verändert. Du Perry hattest mir geschrieben das ich für drei tage gesperrt sei und so weit ich das weiß wäre die Ablauffrißt heute Morgen um 8.43Uhr gewesen.Antworte mir bitte schnell.GTA4 Meister 12:29, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, seit 9:43 Uhr. Du darfst wieder bearbeiten ;) --Perry 12:37, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Okay, danke . Ich habe da noch eine Frage. Habt ihr das Aussehen des wikis irgendwie verändert, es ist plötzlich blau anstatt grün weiß.GTA4 Meister 13:17, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ja, und DU kannst auch Vorschläge machen, wenn du willst -> Forum:Neuer Look des GTA-Wikis :Bin gespannt :D --Perry 13:23, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Da fällt mir noch was ein, ich habe mal so ein bisschen in den Diskusionsseiten herum gestöbert und habe gelesen das ihr Vermutet das Steven000 sich jetzt als Shooter Master4 wieder eingeloggt hat. Als ich mal auf die Profilseite von Shooter master4 mal so umgesehen habe ist mir aufgefallen das ihr ihn gesperrt habt. Felix hatte in seine diskusionsseite geschrieben das er ihn gemeldet hat. Was hat er angestell?GTA4 Meister 20:13, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ganz einfach - wie die klassische Petze bin ich zu Perry gerannt und hab mich ausgeheult ;D Oder meintest du was Shooter Master gemacht hat? Der hat Diskussions - und Profilseiten verschandelt. Felix. 21:33, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Das mit den Diskussionsseiten meinte ich, wie lange habt ihr ihn gesperrt?GTA4 Meister 10:50, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Wen? Shooter? Der hat 1 Woche Pause. Das kannst du aber auch alles selbst nachlesen. --Perry 00:01, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) manoman (erl.) yo, adde mich mal bei einem messenger, wenn schon das bild geändert wird, dann stimmt auch die schrift darauf ab, die hauptseite ist nicht lesbar. mfg. Gta psp player Diskussion 20:15, 7. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Hast DU schon mal ein komplettes, knapp 6 Jahre organisch gewachsenes Wiki von "Hell" (heller Hintergrund, dunkle Schrift) auf "Dunkel" (dunkler Hintergrund, helle Schrift) umgestellt? :Wenn ja, dann bin ich der erste, der dich dazu um Rat fragen wird. Versprochen! Perry 01:11, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Sooo ... Informativer wird die Hauptseite dadurch zwar nicht, aber egal... (Hättest es ja auch selber machen können) --Perry 02:14, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Perry, BITTE, mach diese beschissene Farbgebung rückgängig. Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten. Christoph 12:39, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Oha, Perry. Die eigene Diskussionsseite in ein dekoratives grau zu tauchen, sieht vieleicht mit dem sich in Bearbeitung befindenden neuen Look ganz fluffig aus, aber als Tipp am Rande: Ohne den gesamten Text zu markieren, kann ich persöhnlich nichts lesen... Cougar063 13:10, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::Die Hauptseite sieht ja genauso aus. Christoph 13:59, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ??? Aaaaah okay... Problem erkannt!! Wenn ihr HIER und auf der Hauptseite gerade massive Probleme mit der Lesbarkeit habt, dann surft ihr z.Zt. sicher mit dem Monobook-Skin! Schaltet mal (temporär) um auf den "neuen" Wikia-Skin, dann sollte alles okay sein. Leider kann ich nicht an allen Baustellen gleichzeitig arbeiten :( Bitte habt noch etwas Geduld mit mir. Ich kümmer mich auch um den Monobook-Skin. Momentan geht es mir aber um den Default-Skin, also den Wikia-Skin. Und noch etwas: Vergesst bitte für die nächsten Tage einfach die Hauptseite (die kommmt im Anschluß dran). Jetzt geht es erst einmal um genau DIE Farben, die ihr z.B. auf der Seite Spezial:Letzte Änderungen seht (natürlich ist auch hier der Standard-Skin gemeint). Außerdem habe ich gerade feststellen müssen, dass es momentan auch noch SEHR davon abhängt, mit welchem Browser man surft! Ich optimiere meinen "Entwurf" mit dem Firefox. Mit Opera und IE sehen die Seiten leider noch ganz anders aus. Kommt aber alles noch, ich bin dran... Wenn ihr meinen derzeitigen Entwurf mal in "voller Schönheit" betrachten wollt, dann benutzt bitte den Firefox UND den neuen Standard-Skin. Lg --Perry 15:28, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Vllt mal eine Rückmeldung: Mit "Chrome" und dem Oasis-Skin sieht das Wiki ganz gut aus ;) 501.legionDisku To-Do 15:34, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hilfe! (erl.) Hallo Perry, ich benötige dringend Hilfe und da dachte ich, du könntest mir diese vielleicht entgegen bringen: Ich möchte für unser Red-Dead-Redemption-Wiki eine Box erstellen, in welche die ganzen Babelvorlagen dann kommen würden, so wie es auf meiner Benutzerseite bei der Wikipedia rechts zu sehen ist. Meine Frage jetzt: Wie kann ich eine solche Box erstellen? In der Wikipedia finde ich dazu nichts für Laien wie mich. ^^ Ziani15 Diskussion 20:59, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Du kannst gerne den Kasten dieses Wikis verwenden: Kasten inkl. Babeln. In dieser Vorlage wird der Kasten definiert. 501.legionDisku To-Do 21:03, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke, aber kurz bevor du mir dieses Angebot gemacht hast, habe ich doch noch was gefunden. :D Ziani15 Diskussion 21:26, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Das Original gibts hier -> http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vorlage:Babel Allerdings gehört diese Vorlage nicht zu den "pflegeleichten", weil sie etliche weitere Vorlagen einbindet. Brauchst du noch meine Hilfe, oder ist das Thema jetzt erledigt? --Perry 22:51, 17. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Link-Text Die Frage hat sich vermutlich erledigt. --Perry 08:56, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Nachrichtenbox (erl.) Perry, hast du irgendeine Möglichkeit, die Farbe des Du-hast-neue-Nachrichten-Kastens zu ändern? Man sieht ihn nur auf den zweiten Blick, und das auch nur, wenn man explizit danach sucht. Es ist einfach ungünstig, dass er die selbe Farbe hat wie der Hintergrund; das Grün, das er vor der Designänderung hatte, fiel wesentlich mehr ins Auge. Kannst du irgendetwas daran ändern? Christoph 22:04, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Eine Möglichkeit gibt es, aber wie weiß ich spontan auch nicht...im Kirby Wiki hat MtaÄ den Text und die Farben geändert. 501.legionDisku To-Do 22:24, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Klar doch, ich gucks mir an. Und schön, dass du jetzt auch zum neuen Skin gewechselt hast.. ich meine, so von den ästhetischen Seite betrachtet :P --Perry 22:27, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Hey, das hab ich laaaaaange vor der ziemlich guten Look-Änderung geschrieben :D Christoph 22:35, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Ich glaube, ich hab's: Spezial:MediaWiki-Systemnachrichten, aber das ist nur die Nachricht selbst... 501.legionDisku To-Do 22:30, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich schreibe dir ausnahmsweise mal auf deiner Seite zurück, damit du die schöne Box auch siehst :D Ja, sie sieht gut aus und fällt sofort ins Auge, danke für die Änderung. Im übrigen benutze ich Google Chrome. Unertänigst, Christoph 22:03, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Seine Hochwürgen ist erfreut ob dieser Botschaft. Er darf sich entfernen und wieder seinen Patchereien widmen ... Hinfort --Perry 22:14, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) 501.Legions ultimatives Kreativitätsideenbrainstorming (erl.) Da wir gerade uns in so einer schönen Runde befinden, wollte ich mal wissen, was ihr davon haltet, dem Wiki etwas mehr GTA-Feeling einzuhauchen? Beispielsweise könnte man die Benutzerseiten in "Polizeiakten" oder ähnliches umbenennen! Wäre doch eine willkommene Abwechslung! 501.legionDisku To-Do 22:38, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Finde ich ehrlich gesagt etwas kindisch, aber ein guter Ansatz. Christoph 22:41, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Also ich weiß nicht :/ .. Aber du kannst ja mal die GROSSE RUNDE fragen... :: War ja nur ein Vorschlag. Man kann das ganze auch etwas professioneller gestalten. Aber kleine "Easter-Eggs" wie statt "Du hast eine neue Nachricht" -> "Du hast Post!" wären doch nicht schlecht. Mit dem wikiinternen Forum bzw. der GROSSEN Runde habe ich leider in Form von mangelnder Aktivität schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht... :: Leider kann man das Ränge- und Punktesystem nicht direkt bearbeiten. Übrigens: Hübscher Titel ^^ :: 501.legionDisku To-Do 22:51, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Danke^^ Christoph 22:52, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ?? Was meint ihr jetzt? Christophs neues Ava-Bild oder meine letzte Auszeichnung beim Ranking? :D @Christoph: Du brauchst mal ein halbwegs professionell gemachtes Ava-Bildchen ;) Das neue hat ja schon wieder einen unschönen (und überflüssigen) weißen Rand! Ich glaube, ich mach mal einen Service daraus, sowas wie.... "GTA Wiki Avatar-Studio" (kostenlos nur für Mitglieder) :D @Legion: 'sch geb' dir gleich GTA-Abhängiger !! :D Das war doch DEINE Idee, oder? ;) --Perry 23:05, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Das wäre nett, Perry. Christoph 23:08, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Gib mir mal die Vorlage. Oder schick sie per email... --Perry 23:12, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Ich bräuchte deine Mailadresse, da man bei der Mailfunktion des wikis keine Dateien anhängen kann. Christoph 23:15, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Jep, stimmt! Nur mag ich meine email-Addy hier nicht veröffentlichen... No Problemo, schick mir ne leere email, ich antworte sofort. Dann hast du sie! :) --Perry 23:20, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::Sieht gut aus, danke Christoph 10:33, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Freut mich :D --Perry 10:36, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) PS3 The Ballad of Gay Tony (erl.) Hey Perry wenn du für die PS3 The Ballad of Gay Tony hast gib mir mal deinen Namen wie du online dort heißt ,ach ja wenn es für dich möglich ist kannst du bitte den anderen Wikia Teilnehmern schreiben das ich einen neuen Blog eingerichtet habe damit sie erfahren wie ich online heiße, damit sie mir ihre Namen schreiben können. Ach ja mal am Rande gesagt ich heiße online Andreas4488. Schreib mir wenn du es gemacht hast oder du es nicht machen willst Okay. GTA4 Meister 20:45, 21. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : Tja, ich habe keine PS3 und The Ballad of Gay Tony fehlt mir auch noch in meiner Sammlung :/ --Perry 18:04, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : : Schade, aber kennst du jemanden der TBoGT für die PS3 hat und online zockt.GTA4 Meister 14:01, 23. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : : Hey perry ich habe demnächst etwas mehr Zeit wie kann ich euch noch helfen.GTA4 Meister 19:13, 24. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :: Kannst z.B. mithelfen, die geilsten Action-Bilder zu finden, wenn du Lust hast. Wir haben hier fast Bilder im Wiki, da ist das für einen alleine gar nicht so einfach. --Perry 12:38, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) RE:Woozie STAR (erl.) Natürlich kann ich es dir sagen. Vor kurzem hat er mich angesprochen und sagte, ich soll Verarschungen von den Benutzern machen (Wie du ja auf meiner Seite siehst). Ich meinte warum, und er antwortete "Nur so" --Grove4Life $$$ 19:04, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hintergrund-Bild (erl.) Hey Perry schönes neues Wikia Cover Wallpaper. Liberty City bei Nacht nicht schlecht.GTA4 Meister 15:36, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Freut mich, danke. Hab mir gedacht, wir machen jeden Monat ein anderes Hintergrundbild rein. Was denkst du? Sollen wir ein "Projekt" daraus machen? Jeder macht Vorschläge für April und dann kommt das Bild mit den meisten Stimmen rein? --Perry 15:59, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Das The Ballard of Gay Tony-Zeichen unten-links nervt aber ein bisschen, denn man kann im Wiki nur ein "and" sehen. --Woozie STAR 17:20, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : TIPP: mach dein Browserfenster etwas kleiner ^^ (Oder nenn mir ne Quelle, wo ich dieses Bild ohne Logo ziehen kann, dann ist es schnell ausgetauscht) --Perry 10:37, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Man sieht es (nur) im Vollbild-Modus vollständig. Christoph 12:43, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Jep, oder SO :))) --Perry 12:46, 4. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Hab das Hintergrundbild OHNE Logo gefunden und ausgetauscht. --Perry 08:58, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Meine Map is irgendwie im ***** (erl.) Hallo PerryH Wie ich dem Artikel "Liberty City (SA)" entnehmen konnte, Hast du die Seite zuletzt bearbeitet. kannst du mir nen Tipp geben zu meinem Problem? Als ich den Glitch Ausprobiert hab hat sich meine Map zerstört.thumb|212px|MEINE MAP??? Kannst du mir nen Tipp geben??Speedc0re 11:57, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Speedc0re, hast du einen neuen (zweiten) Account, mit dem du dich angemeldet hast? Auf der Seite Liberty City (SA) kann ich deine Map jedenfalls nicht finden und die war auch noch nie dort, du hast sie ja auch gerade neu hochgeladen. Wo ist das Problem damit? Der weiße Rand? Dann einfach zuschneiden mit nem Gafikprogramm, dann siehts gleich besser aus :) --Perry 18:50, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Nein, ich glaube Speedc0re meint, dass seine Map in-game zerstört ist. --Grove4Life $$$ 19:01, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Oha.. ja jetzt sehe ich es.. hmm, das Phänomen hatte ich noch nicht. k.A. was man da machen kann, vlt. mal die Bildschirmauflösung in-game umschalten und wieder zurück? --Perry 19:17, 6. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Thema vermutlich erledigt -> Archiv --Perry 09:00, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Unser lieber Steven (erl.) Hey, Perry! Du kennst doch sicher noch unseren lieben, alten Freund, den Steven. Seit einiger Zeit krieg ich mein Mail Postfach von dem guten jungen zugespammt. Nichts, womit ich nicht Leben könnte, aber auf dauer nun mal nervig. Jetzt würd' ich den guten ganz gerne mal persönlich anrufen. Er ist ja schon mal so intelligent und schreibt mich mit 'ner Mailadresse an, die seinen Namen beinhaltet. Was ich dich nun fragen wollte; Hast du zufällig noch irgendwo die IP von dem netten Kerl? Dann könnte ich den Suchradius zumindest mal einschränken. Cougar 17:11, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Cougar, ja kar... wie könnte ich auch „unseren lieben, alten Freund, den Steven“ vergessen? :) Und DER nervt IMMER noch? Also, die IP von vor ein paar Wochen bringt nix, die ändert sich jeden Tag! Wenn du HEUTE von ihm Post bekommen hast dann sagt mir mal wie? DIREKT von ihm oder indirekt über das Kontaktformular? :* Fall 1 (Direkt): Schick mir mal die komplette(!) E-Mail von ihm als Attachment an meine E-Mail Adresse :* Fall 2 (über das Kontaktformular): Wende dich bitte HEUTE noch an den Support, die können die IP rausfinden (ich leider nicht). :Viel Glück --Perry 17:34, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, Perry, danke soweit schon mal, hab' ich mir schon fast gedacht. Die IP von irgendwann mal würde mir wohl schon was bringen, die bleibt nähmlich zumindest meistens in der selben Gegend. Gegend+Telefonbuch wäre dann schon mal ein Treffer. ::Weiter schreibt er mich direkt an, da ich Intelligenzbolzen IHN mal vor langer Zeit angeschrieben hab', weil ich dachte, er ließt seine Diskussionsseite schlicht und einfach nicht. ::Nächstes Problem; Erklär doch bitte mal, wie man als halbblinder, langsamdenkender klappspaten, um nicht zu sagen ICH, an deine Mailadd komme. Ich bin ja in der Hinsicht 'n bisschen zurückgeblieben. Jetzt auf die schnelle find' ich zwar die Wikia "Mail-an-Benutzer" funktion, aber da kann man ja bekanntlich nichts anhängen... ::Aber mal ganz im Ernst, Perry: mach dir mal nicht all zu großen stress da drumm. Wenn nichts hilft, ruf' ich eben die sechs Leute in Deutschland an, damit ist der Metaphorische Käse gegessen. Cougar 17:46, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Du hast Post :D --Perry 22:30, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::Könnte witzig werden, Perry! Hab' mir jetzt extra 'ne neue Mail adresse angelegt und mich bei Facebook angemeldet. Die Nummer rauszufinden war dann logischerweise nicht mehr all zu schwer. Wer hätte das gedacht, unser Steven ist doch wirkliche schon ganze 11 Jahre alt... Na, egal. Hat mir wohl versucht 'n Virus zu schicken, der gute. Gut, wenn der schon vom Web.de Virenfilter rausgefischt wird, ist's schon recht armselig, mal abgesehen, daß ich von dem sowieso nichts aufmach. Besonders nicht, wenns mit .vbs endet... Egal, werd' den guten morgen mal anrufen, mal sehen was seine Mutter dazu sagt. Besonders wenn man mit 'ner Anzeige eben wegen diesem Virus droh'.^^ Ob das nun einer war, oder nicht. Werd' dich morgen mal unterrichten, was draus geworden ist. Danke nochmal für deine Hilfe Cougar 21:53, 8. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Boah, Cougar, bist du cool drauf! Sowas abzuziehen, find’ ich schon bemerkenswert. Genau deswegen bist du mir von Anfang an super sympatisch: Du kannst dich durchsetzen, vertrittst einen klaren Standpunkt und bist auch sonst immer super dabei. Respekt! Ziani15 Wanna Talk? 21:57, 8. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Warum ist das so bemerkenswert? Lässt DU dir von so einem Pisser seelenruhig ans Bein pinkeln und zuckst nur mit der Schulter? Cougar hat doch völlig RECHT! ... und hoffentlich lesen hier die anderen Hohlköpfe alle mit, die meinen sie könnten im GTA Wiki unerkannt ihren Frust ablassen! Nicht mit uns, da seid ihr an die Falschen geraten! --Perry 22:43, 8. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::Was hat denn dieser Steven hier im Wiki getrieben? Und wie kommt ihr in aller Welt an seine Telefonnummer??? Zaibatsu 13:51, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::Das mit'm Steven000 haste doch sicher mitbekommen, Zaibatsu. Das war der Spaßvogel, der uns alle einerseits Monatelang mit den sinnlosesten Aktionen überhaupt genervt hat und sich andererseits mit 'ner großen Beleidigungs/Vandalismus/Raiding-Party verabschiedet hat. Ich hab' dem doch zwischendurch mal 'ne Mail geschrieben, weil ich dachte, der gute liest seine Diskussionsseite schlicht und einfach nicht. War wohl ein Fehler. Da er hier über die Wiki niemanden mehr nerven kann, nimmt er jetzt eben meine Mail adresse dazu. Wäre auch soweit nicht schlimm, damit könnte ich leben, aber wenn er nun mal immer irgendwelche mehrere MB große Dateien mitschickt, ist mein Mail Account inr echt kurzer Zeit zugemüllt. :::::An die Telephonnummer kommt man hingegen recht leicht. Seine Mail Adresse bei Google eingeben und schon hat man seinen Facebook account. Da hat er natürlich sowohl Name, als auch Wohnort eingetragen. Das ganze im Telephonbuch eintragen ist dann wohl auch nicht mehr all zu schwer. É Voíla: da ist die Nummer auch schon. :::::Danke übrigens, Ziani, für das kompliment. Kann ich aber auch an dich zurückgeben.^^ Cougar 14:10, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::::DAS nenn ich zielstrebig. :D Aber der hat lange genug genervt, er soll halt jetzt die Konsequenzen tragen. Man kann nicht wochenlang erst ein Wiki belästigen und dann auch noch privat bei einzelnen Personen weitermachen. Felix. 16:20, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Also, falls es irgendwen Interessiert, ich hab' die gute Familie W. jetzt erreicht, waren sehr nett und haben ihren Sohn mal schön zusammengeschissen. Ist ja nicht so, daß ich irgendwie Schadenfreudig wäre, neeeein, wie könnte ich denn.^^ 'N netten anschiss, weil er Spiele ab 18 spielt kriegt er dann auch noch, kurzum, ich bin glücklich und hab' vor allem meine Ruhe. Aber mal im Ernst, bei 11-jährigen sollte man doch wenigstens noch ein bisschen schauen, was die denn so im Internet anstellen. Ach, ja, hört sich übrigens richtig niedlich an am Telephon, der gute. Cougar 18:33, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Hehe, gut so! Manchmal brauchts anscheinend solche Aktionen! --Perry 18:45, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bild mit Heli (erl.) Sorry Perry, ich habe es erst jetzt gesehen :O Natürlich kann ich es dir sagen, es ist von TBoGT xD --Grove4Life $$$ 13:53, 8. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Thx, habs mittlerweile aber selbst rausgefunden. Das Bild ist schon laaange hier im GTA Wiki -> Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Screenshots. Hehe, was man so alles findet hier :D --Perry 14:02, 8. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Zitat (erl.) Und weil externe Quellen ein solches Armutszeugnis sind, hast du dir direkt mal eine Karte aus dem Internet gezogen und brav keine Quelle dafür angegeben. Wieso auch? Ist ja gemeinfrei, das Bild. Zaibatsu 19:55, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Guten Morgen, Herr Zaibatsu.... WENN du deine äuglein schon soweit aufbekommt, dann schau besser noch ein zweites Mal hin und guck was da unter dem Bild steht, bevor du hier solche Sprüche ablässt. --Perry 20:46, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, mein Fehler. Ändert aber selbstverständlich nichts an der Externe-Quellen-Geschichte. Verweise auf andere Seiten sollten nicht verboten sein, wir existieren ja nicht alleine in diesem Kosmos. Wenn es bei uns an (schönen) Karten fehlt, dürfte ein Link angebracht sein. Zaibatsu 23:20, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Okay, akzeptiert.. Schwamm drüber.. und was du dann schreibst ist richtig: Wir existieren nicht alleine in diesem GTA Kosmos... Nur wenn man sich seit 6 Jahren auf die Fahne schreibt, die „Enzyklopädie“ rund um die Grand Theft Auto Reihe zu sein und es fehlt an den essentiellsten Dingen, dann fragt man sich schon warum?! :Die Karten von Ian-Albert.com sind seit Jahren PD und auch DU hast dich beim Erstellen vieler hundert Artikelseiten immer wieder daraus (vielleicht unwissentlich) bedient! :Weblinks zu anderen GTA Fansites gehen im Laufe der Jahre schnell kaputt, weil diese Fansites manchmal aus Mangel an weiterem Interesse einfach aufgegeben und gelöscht werden. VIELE unserer Seiten müssen noch auf tote Links überprüft werden! :Ich bin immmer der Meinung: Was hier bei uns ist, ist sicherer als auf irgendeiner anderen Website, auf die wir keinen Einfluss haben. In diesem Sinne... --Perry 23:51, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Das Warum ist schnell geklärt: Niemand hat sich in den sechs Jahren an die Arbeit gemacht. Ich zum Beispiel habe eher selten Lust, Listen wie die der Monsterstunts zu erstellen. Ich habe oft das Problem, dass ich es von Anfang an so perfekt wie möglich machen möchte, was aber bei einem Stunt zum Beispiel so lange dauert (Beschreibung, Bild machen, Bild hochladen drüberlesen), dass ich beim zweiten schon keine Lust mehr habe. Das wird bei anderen Benutzern aber eher nicht der Grund sein, nehme ich an. ::Die Benutzung der Ian-Albert-Bilder erfolgte wissentlich. Ich berief mich damals darauf, dass das Bild Rockstar Games gehört. Ist nun aber auch – was keine Entschuldigung sein soll – gut fünf Jahre her. ::Und dass GTA-Inhalte auf dieser Seite am sichersten ist, ist – glaube ich – unbestritten. Zaibatsu 19:31, 14. Mär. 2011 (UTC) könntest du bitte bei der seite Panopticon to Easter Bay Airport ofer Red County das ofer durch over ersetzen habe mich da vertippt :Wo wir gerade dabei sind; Warum ist das überhaupt auf Englisch?! Cougar 19:44, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bilder gesucht! (erl.) Tja Perry, kannst du uns endlich sagen was dahinter steckt xD? --Grove4Life $$$ 12:10, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Offenbar nicht. Zaibatsu 20:32, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Dann wärs ja keine Überraschung mehr. Und vielen Dank an alle Leser dieser Zeilen für die überwältigende Beteiligung bei dieser Aktion. SO macht Community (dt. Gemeinschaft) Spaß. --Perry 21:02, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Keiner ist gezwungen, irgendwas zu machen. Jeder arbeitet nach seinem Ermessen. Zaibatsu 22:09, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Offenbar gilt das anscheinend nur nicht für mich. (siehe deinen 1. Kommentar weiter oben) --Perry 22:36, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Ich habe nur Grove4Lifes Nachricht kommentiert. Das sollte in keinster Weise wertend oder eine Aufforderung sein, darauf zu antworten. Allerdings wurde die „Aktion“ im Rahmen des Wikis öffentlich veranstaltet, womit wir im Grunde das Recht auf Erläuterungen haben. Allerdings akzeptiere ich auch, dass du dir etwas dabei denkst und es eine Überraschung werden soll. Dass du hier keine Bilder für den Eigengebrauch suchst, war mir schon klar... Zaibatsu 14:39, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC)